


Avengers Don’t Take Potty Breaks

by drunkholland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Holding, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Omorashi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkholland/pseuds/drunkholland
Summary: “Peter, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we've been working for hours and he has been giving us these fancy fruit drinks. I don't think he'd find it unreasonable if you needed a bathroom break," Ned said, his voice laced with concern."I don't want to look like a little kid. I'm trying to become an Avenger, remember? Do you think Captain America takes potty breaks?"•In which Peter trying to prove himself to Mr. Stark gets him into a less-than-ideal situation. It only goes downhill from there.





	Avengers Don’t Take Potty Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever lol hope it doesn’t suck thx guys xx

Peter was never good at being subtle.

Very few people confided in him with their problems and secrets; he always found a way to give them away. He didn't mean to, of course, he'd just get so excited or too overly focused on not slipping up that it would always lead to his demise.

Nonetheless, in this very moment, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep being subtle for. The pressure in his lower abdomen constantly nagged at him, no matter how much he had tried to ignore it.

He switched from standing to sitting for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes, digging his thighs into the edge of the stool to try and make some of this discomfort go away in any way possible. He couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief when it worked and he was finally able to focus on the task in front of him: reprogramming his suit with Ned and Mr. Stark.

His small sigh had caught Ned's attention, however. He raised an eyebrow at Peter, who played it stupid and gave a questioning look back. His facade was shortly interrupted by a pang in his bladder, causing him to squint his eyes shut, repositioning himself on the stool.

"Dude, are you oka—"

Peter quickly cut Ned off with a series of shushes and hand motions, checking over his shoulder to make sure he had not caught Mr. Stark's attention. Ned scratched his head before mouthing the question he had just tried to ask Peter.

Peter debated telling him, before another wave of desperation hit him, causing him to grunt, bend forward, and look at Ned with panicked eyes. Ned became even more confused until Peter burst out into a desperate whisper.

"No! Okay? I'm not, I really really have to go to the bathroom. But you can't tell Mr. Stark, I'd die of embarrassment. Ned, please?" he cried. Ned shook his head, scooting closer to Peter and helping him sit upright again.

"Peter, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we've been working for hours and he has been giving us these fancy fruit drinks. I don't think he'd find it unreasonable if you needed a bathroom break," Ned said, his voice laced with concern.

"I don't want to look like a little kid. I'm trying to become an Avenger, remember? Do you think Captain America takes potty breaks?" Peter frantically responded, crossing one leg over the other and wiggling his hips slightly. Ned pretended to ignore it.

"Well, actually, due to his enhanced metabolism, it'd be likely that he needs to use the bathroom more than the average—"

"Shut up Ned, God," Peter cried, before realizing he had hurt Ned's feelings. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just very stressed, okay? But I'll be fine. This isn't even as bad as the bus ride home on that one field trip to the art museum freshman year. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I do," Ned said, laughing slightly, "I really thought you were actually going to explode, I mean, you were crying really hard and everything!"

"Okay, we don't need to go into details. But I'll be fine, seriously," Peter said, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Ned. He uncrossed his legs and began to fan them in and out. Ned gave him an unsure look.

"Fine. But if you need any help, tell me," he said with a very serious tone. Peter smiled as much as he could without grimacing, before nodding his head.

"Thanks, best guy in the chair anyone's ever had," he said before reaching out to give Ned a fist bump. Ned smiled, raising his chin slightly before the two of them returned to work.

The pressure in Peter's abdomen still continued to grow and grow to the point where he could no longer seem to be comfortable. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, trying not to break a sweat. He had no idea what he was going to do.

After just a few short minutes (or long minutes, if one were to ask Peter) of Ned trying his best to ignore Peter's whines, groans, and fidgeting, Tony came over to check on the two boys. Peter sat straight up in his seat, and then immediately regretted the decision. Ned saw the pained look on Peter's face and his eyes widened, before he remembered he had to be subtle around Mr. Stark. He continued to ignore his best friend's obvious discomfort yet again.

"Hey kiddos, how we doing? I'm finished with my part, so whenever you're ready we can move on to the next part," he said, placing his hand on Peter's back. Peter tried not to shudder on the sudden contact, swallowing hard and fighting the urge to start squirming with every fiber of his being.

"Um..." Peter said, realizing how strained his voice sounded. He cleared his throat. "We're actually almost done. Just need to connect this wire." He still sounded incredibly nervous. This did not go unnoticed by Tony.

"Okay. You alright, Pete? You sound a little sick," Tony asked, squatting down to Peter's eye level. Ned had to look away, pretending to focus on the suit again. Peter took a deep breath.

“Just say it. I have to go to the bathroom. Can we take a quick break? I have to pee. God, I have to pee so bad. Just say it, what's the harm in asking?” Peter thought to himself.

"I... can we..." Peter started quietly, "I just, uh.. I'm thirsty! Could I get some water please?"

Ned's head rocketed up at Peter, glaring at him. Peter cursed himself, internally panicking. Not only was he unable to speak up about his problem, he had requested the one thing that would make it worse. Tony smiled at him.

"Of course. Okay, I'm gonna get a new tool for the next part, spring a leak really quick, and then grab Underoos his water. Sound good?" he said, giving a thumbs up to the boys. That was like torture to Peter's ears. Yet the boy still plastered a smile on, weakly giving him a trembling thumbs up.

As soon as Tony left, Peter slammed his head into the desk, his legs and hips still desperately fidgeting. Ned ran his fingers through his hair,

"You idiot! Why would you say that? Look see, even Iron Man is taking a potty break!" he cried. Peter lifted his head up and looked at Ned with a very panicked expression, before getting up to pace back and forth, stopping momentarily to cross his legs and bend forward.

"I don't know! It's like I go to speak up and then I, I, I can't! What is wrong with me? I have to go so badly, Ned, what am I gonna do?!" he said, tears starting to form in his eyes. Ned quickly stopped being angry, walking over to comfort his best friend.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll figure something out," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He pondered for a moment. "I mean, Tony won't be back for a few minutes. Do you think you have time to slip out and find a bathroom?"

Peter shook his head, bending his knees up and down.

"The only bathroom I know is two floors up. Besides, Tony gets notified whenever I leave the lab. Long story," Peter responded, his voice becoming increasingly strained with each word. 

"Okay, well, is there a bottle or something in here that maybe... you know..." Ned said, faltering off at the end. It obviously wasn't ideal, but Peter was clearly suffering and he couldn't stand to see that.

"You don't think I already scanned the whole room for that? There's nothi—" 

Peter cut his own sentence off with an ear splitting whine as another wave of desperation washed over him. This was the first time he felt like he truly was not going to make it to a toilet. His breathing became labored and he dropped to his knees, wiggling his hips back and forth in a desperate attempt to keep everything in.

"Ned, I-I can't do this, I can't. Holy shit, I have to pee so bad," he wailed, tears threatening to spill at any given moment. Ned began to panic.

"Peter, I have to tell Mr. Stark. He'll understand, I promise. I can't sit here and watch you like this and not help," he cried, trying to reach out a hand to Peter, which Peter swatted away.

Peter shoved his face into his hand, shamelessly shoving the other one into his crotch. He could not sit still anymore, not as long as he wanted to keep his pants dry.

"Come on, Peter. Get up, he'll be coming back soon. I won't tell him if you don't want me to—"

"I'm going to tell him," Peter said, his voice trembling as he struggled to stand without losing control. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it. Asking for a bathroom break is less embarassing than peeing my pants."

It sounded stupid, but Peter felt like there was a very real possibility that he wasn't going to make it to a bathroom. Ned swallowed, giving him an understanding look before helping him return to his seat. Almost on command, Tony walked in.

"Alright kiddos, we have a huge storm coming in, so let's get this done quickly so that Happy doesn't have to drive you home in a tornado," he said, placing a water glass in front of Peter. Peter couldn't even look at it.

"Actually, Mr. Stark—"

Peter tried to speak. He did. The one time he was actually going to speak up, Mr. Stark cut him off.

"Come on, kid. We'll be done in a jiffy," he said, smiling. Peter felt the sweat beading on his forehead, swallowing thickly. He looked at Ned, but Ned looked just as helpless as him.

"Mr. Stark, I really need to use the bathroom!"

Peter looked over at Ned, who had just fallen on his sword for Peter. Ned gave him a look that told Peter he knew what he was doing.

"Oh, okay Ned. Why don't you run to the bathroom really quick while we get Peter into the suit," Tony said. Peter snapped up at that comment, his whole body filling with dread.

"I... I have to get in the suit?" Peter quietly said, voice becoming thick with the urge to cry. He couldn't do that. He was going to pee his pants in the suit. He was going to ruin the suit that they had just spent all day working on.

"Well, I don't know where it is, so I just need Peter to come with me and show me. I think he also said something about having to go, too. Just really quick, sir?" Ned said, trying to save face. Peter looked like he was about to break down.

"Just outside this door to the left, you can't miss it. Peter, stay here. We really need to get this done before the storm. Can you wait 15 more minutes?" Tony asked, holding out a hand for the boy to stand up. Ned gave Peter an apologetic look.

“No. No, I can't, I have to pee so bad, why haven't you realized that a 17 year old can't hold his pee for more than 7 hours?” Peter internally panicked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Peter said unsurely, keeping his thighs pressed together as he stood up.

"Great, so just hop on up here and get in the suit for me. Again, no more than 15 minutes," Tony said. Peter began to walk as best as he could, but he still seemed to have a weird limp in his walk. "Walking funny, kid?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I uh, bruised my hip when I was out patrolling yesterday. It hurts a little to walk, but I'll be okay. It's just a bruise, Karen looked at it and everything," he said. Tony raised an eyebrow, but quickly brushed off the subject.

Thank god the Iron Spider suit didn't require much movement to get in or out of. All Tony did was put the little spider-shaped clip on Peter's chest, press the button, and then the suit was on.

The suit was harder to hide his desperation in, however. He kept one knee bent, pressing into his crotch. That was as much as he could do without giving his situation away. His breathing was still labored. He could do this.

“It's just 15 more minutes. What's 15 minutes after 7 hours of holding? You're not a little kid, you're going to be an Avenger. Hold. It.” Peter commanded to himself in his head.

"Jeez, kid, why is your heart rate so high?" Tony asked, looking at a computer with all of his vitals on it. "Friday, give me a vitals summary."

Peter's eyes widened. Friday has been famous for exposing people by revealing their bladder capacity rate. He bent at the knees slightly as he felt another pang in his bladder. This was it. This was the end.

"Well, his heart and breathing rate are accelerated, but that's to be expected because Mr. Parker's bla—"

Friday did not get to finish the sentence. Everything in the lab went pitch black, with some wires sparking. Peter couldn't see 2 feet in front of him, so he took advantage of the situation to break into a full potty dance. He was at his limit. He was going to get the suit off and run to the bathroom while Mr. Stark fixed whatever problem was going on. If this plan didn't work out, he wasn't making it to the bathroom. He could not hold it anymore, not even for 5 minutes. He went to press the button on his chest to retract the suit.

Nothing.

Peter was shocked at the result, frantically pressing the button multiple times, trying anything to get out of the suit. He then realized something horrible.

The suit had been hooked up to various computers and machines to test the new program they had just put into it. Because the power was out, his suit likely wouldn't work.

"No... no no no," Peter whimpered to himself, looking around the room to try and find the outline of Mr. Stark. He squatted down, fanning his legs in and out. He was running out of time, quickly. "Mr. Stark, am I stuck in the suit?"

"Yep, just hang in there kiddo, I'll getcha out in a second. Damn storm must have came early, knocked everything out," he responded. Ned cursed and Peter's stomach dropped. He was going to pee his pants. In the suit, in the dark. His breathing became more heavy and tears began to spill from his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Urine threatened to spill from his bladder, he could feel it pulsing in his lower abdomen. It was becoming painful to hold it back. He shoved a hand into his crotch and covered his mouth with the other hand, trying to muffle his panicked sobs as he sank back down to his knees, doing everything in his power to try and keep the flood gates closed.

"Hey, Pete, what's the matter? I said we'll get you out in a second, everything's gonna be okay, alright bud?" Tony said, becoming extremely concerned for the boy. He'd never heard him sound so panicked and upset.

"No, no no, I need out right now, Mr. Stark! I have to go to the bathroom really really bad, and I can't hold it!" Peter practically yelled. He didn't try to hold back his cries anymore, he was too pained and stressed to bother. All he was focused on right now was not ruining the suit. "Mr. Stark, I'm going to pee in the suit, I really can't hold it."

Tony turned on his phone flashlight and shined it on the boy to see him on the floor. He was a crying, squirming mess. He looked up at Tony with pleading eyes, tears still falling and a rapid rate. Tony felt horrible. He'd filled them with sugary drinks and made them work for almost 8 hours, how did he not expect them to need a break? Even he had to take a bathroom break eventually.

"Shit, kid, okay. We're going to have to manually take it off, it'll only take about 5 minutes. Ned, I need you to try and get these lights back on. Go to the fuse box in the corner, Friday will guide you through the rest," Tony said, trying not to panic.

"Hurry, please, please," Peter pleaded. He didn't think he could wait five minutes. "I have to go so bad."

Tony grabbed his tool kit and began unscrewing parts of the suit. He couldn't help but be slightly upset with Peter, even if now wasn't the best time to be.

"Pete, why didn't you tell me? Why did you wait this long? I would never have been upset," he asked. Peter shook his head, wiping tears off his face before desperately squirming again.

"Please, just hurry up," he sobbed, putting the one hand that wasn't shoved in between his legs over his face again. He didn't know how he hadn't peed himself yet, he didn't think it was physically possible to hold on to this much urine. It was burning his abdomen.

Ned was sweating, flustered, trying his very best to fix the lights. Friday was guiding him step by step and he was flying through them. He just wanted to help his friend. He could hear Peter's crying and pleading for Mr. Stark to hurry and get the suit off, and he couldn't stand it.

Then, in a heavenly sequence of events, the lights flipped back on as soon as Peter's suit fell to the ground. If one had blinked, they would have missed Peter making his dead sprint towards the door. He didn't make it past the door.

Peter froze, crossing his legs and bending at the waist. The sudden movement had pushed him over his limit. He panicked when he felt his underwear dampening, and painfully cut off the flow by squeezing his legs together even tighter. He knew that if he changed position in the slightest, however, it would all be over. He was hopeless, he couldn't find a single way out of this situation without him pissing his pants. In front of Ned and Mr. Stark to, to make the situation even better.

Ned and Tony were watching the tragedy of Peter trying to not wet himself from a distance. The boy hadn't moved for a solid minute, and all they could hear were his quiet whimpers and sniffles. Ned looked at Tony before swallowing and going over to talk to his friend.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Ned asked, even though he already knew the answer. Peter didn't look up at Ned. He kept his teary eyes locked on the floor.

"If I move... I-I'm gonna go," he said in a voice so thickly lain with tears it was almost inaudible. Ned frowned, trying to sympathize with his friend. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well..." Ned said after a short period of silence, "maybe you should just.. go—"

"No!" Peter hysterically cut him off, tears begin to streak his cheeks again. He was in so much pain. He needed relief. "It's too embarassing."

"Peter, I'm so sorry, but is it really more embarassing than this? Look at you," Ned quietly said, trying not to hurt his feelings. Peter put his face in his hands, his body shaking with silent cries.

"Just get me to a bathroom. Please," Peter begged, opening his arms to signal Ned to support him while he tried to walk. Ned reluctantly did so, trying to move Peter towards the bathroom without making him have to do much of the moving himself.

They made it about 5 yards before Ned tripped on a cord, jostling Peter's whole body. Peter couldn't hold on anymore. He felt urine painfully forcing its way out of his body, soaking his underwear.

"Ned, get away from me," Peter cried, trying to remove himself from his friend so that he didn't have to witness this. Ned didn't let go.

"Peter, we're almost there, just hold on—"

"I can't hold on! Get away now!" he yelled, sinking to his knees as Ned finally pulled away. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that. Peter was literally peeing his pants in the lab. He felt disgusting as piss soaked his jeans and his shoes, forming a puddle around him on the floor of the lab. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was an absolute idiot.

Tony and Ned backed up, trying to tune out his sobs and give him as much privacy as they could. Ned felt bad for not being able to help more. Tony felt stupid for not letting the kid take a break once. Peter couldn't even enjoy how tremendously relieved he felt. He literally wanted to die. He turned around to Tony, a babbling, teary mess.

"Mr. Stark, I'm s-sooo sorry. I really tried my best, but I had to go so bad, it hurt and I couldn't move, and I.." Peter didn't finish his sentence, he just broke down into more sobs. Tony rushed over to him, kneeling down by his side while avoiding the gigantic puddle and rubbing Peter's back. 

"Hey, Pete, it's okay. I'm not upset. Accidents happen, kiddo. Why didn't you just tell me you had to go?" he asked. He wasn't letting this go. If Peter was afraid or nervous to speak up around Tony, he wanted to know. Peter looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"I... I just didn't want to seem like a little kid. Avengers don't need bathroom breaks," he spoke the last part very quietly. Tony froze. Was Peter joking?

"Peter, you can't be serious. I would never think you were a little kid for going to the bathroom. Do you really think Avengers don't take bathroom breaks?" Tony laughed. "Those assholes stop the quinjet for more bathroom breaks than any person I've ever met."

Peter tried to smile, but he was still too ashamed. Instead he wiped the tears from his eyes, nodding his head slightly. Tony extended a hand out to the boy, helping him get out of his mess, and trying not to cringe at the uncomfortable sounds that his clothes made as they were removed from the puddle. Peter’s face went redder as he stared at the ground.

“Come on, Underoos. Get yourself into the bathroom and I’ll clean this up,” he said, placing his arm around the poor boy. “Ned, take the elevator up 2 floors. The second door on the right is Peter’s room. Grab him some clothes, please.”

“Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry,” Peter said, clearly still embarassed, and understandably so. He didn’t know how he was ever going to recover from this. Tony gave him a kind smile.

“It’s okay, kiddo. Accidents happen. Even to the Avengers,” he said. Peter smiled back at him ever so slightly before closing the bathroom door. Tony sighed, grabbing a mop from the closet.

“Friday, will you privately alert me whenever Peter’s bladder capacity is above 70%,” he quietly asked.

“Sure thing, boss.”


End file.
